Hercules And The Kidnapping Of Persephone
by Ivyflight
Summary: Based on the deleted Persephone storyline. The other four muses, Erato, Polyhymnia, Euterpe, and Urania, tell the story of Persephone, and it's nothing like the myth you know.
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

* * *

In an empty room, someone cleared his throat. It was Bob; the narrator.

Bob cleared his non-existent throat, and began to speak, narrating as only a narrator could do.

"Ancient Greece. A time of fierce battles, heroic heroes, and romantic love stories. But there is one twisted love story that does not follow in the traditional Greek path of stories such as Pygmalion and Galatea, Perseus and Andromeda, Odyseus and Penelope, and so on. The brutal kidnapping of Persephone."

A flower-adorned vase with a picture of Persephone, goddess of spring and Queen of the Underworld, was wheeled into the room by an assistant. Seconds later, another assistant followed, carrying a much smaller one of Hades, Lord of the Dead. It was set upon a table next to Persephone's, and both assistants left the room. Bob continued.

"Persephone was a beautiful and kind goddess, and everyone on Mt. Olympus and on Earth was devastated to learn that Persephone had been snatched by the sick and sadistic god, Hades. Hades, as we _all_ know, shed no remorse over this cruel, cruel deed he was carrying out. Persephone was held hostage in the terrible Underworld—"

"HOLD IT!" interrupted a voice. The owner of the voice turned out to be Erato, the muse of love poetry. She had her hair in a bun. With her were her sisters, Polyhymnia, the muse of sacred poetry, who had her hair in a ponytail, Euterpe, the muse of music, who had her hair straight, and Urania, the muse of astronomy, who also had her hair straight.

"Who are you?" asked Bob.

"We are the muses." Erato said proudly. "Goddesses of the arts and proclaimers of heros."

"What happened to the other muses?"

"Music lessons." answered Euterpe.

"So I suppose you're gonna tell me the correct version of this story?" asked Bob

"Oh, you know us so well." said Erato.

"Now, this story starts during Hercules's training. Persephone was a teacher at his school. She taught the students about science..." began Urania.


	2. Persephone

**Persephone**

* * *

"Alright, class dismissed." said a young women with long blond hair, lavander eyes, and light tan skin. Her name was Persephone, science teacher, and, unknown to her students and the faculty, the goddess of spring.

"Now, remember class, I will be away for six months, visiting my husband, so your substitute teacher will be Mr. Daedalus."

"Hi, Dad!" yelled Icarus.

"Hello, Son." replied Daedalus.

"And I hope all of you will be well behaved, unlike the last time." Persephone said as she glared at Hercules, Icarus, and Cassandra, who smiled sheepishly.

"Good bye, class! See you in six months!"

"Good bye, Mrs. Persephone!" replied the class.

* * *

After school, Hercules, Cassandra, and Icarus were talking about Persephone.

"Has anyone noticed that every year, at the begining of Fall, Mrs. Persephone always leaves for six months?" asked Hercules.

"Yeah, but she has to spend time with her family." said Cassandra.

"Yeah, I know. But for six months?"

"Hey, look!" said Cassandra, as she pointed at Persephone.

"Where's she going?" asked Icarus.

"There's only one way to find out. Come on!" said Hercules.


	3. Persephone's Secret

**Persephone's Secret**

* * *

Once Persephone was far away from the school grounds, she looked around to see if there was anyone around. Once the coast was clear, she began to whistle.

Suddenly, out of no where, the ground began to shake, which revealed a staircase. As Persephone followed the staircase her skin began to shimmer and then turned lavender. Once at the end of the staircase, she paid Charon, the ferryman, and off they went to the Underworld.

Unknown to them, Hercules, Cassandra, and Icarus saw the whole thing.

"Did anyone else just see that?" asked Hercules.

"Uh huh," Icarus and Cassandra replied in unison.

"C'mon, we better go after her!" exclaimed Hercules, as he and his friends followed the staircase just before it closed.

* * *

In the Underworld, Persephone reached the throne room.

"Sweetheart, I'm back!" called Persephone to her husband, Hades, Lord of the Dead.

"Persephone, babe! How you've been?" said Hades as he hugged his wife.

"Better, now that I'm back!"

Persephone then heard a noise.

"What was that?" she asked.

Then, as if on cue, Hercules and Icarus burst in, while Cassandra just walked in.

"Hercules? Icarus? Cassandra? What are you all doing here?" asked Persephone, who was very confused.

"We're here to save you from that monster!" exclaimed Icarus. "Eh, no offense."

"None taken," replied Hades.

"Hercules! I do not need saving! Hades is my husband!" exclaimed Persephone.

"WHAT!" exclaimed the teens.

"I'll explain. It all started while my mother, Demeter, was tending the garden..."


	4. Smotherly Love

**Smotherly Love**

* * *

The shined brightly over Greece, and Demeter, the goddess of agriculture, was tending to the gardens of Earth, just as she did everyday. Demeter then saw a young man stomping on the pumpkins. She immediately recognized him as Pan. He was destroying her work!

"How dare you? The bounty of the Earth, is not here for your amusement!" Demeter said, her eyes flashed with anger.

"Oh, what's wrong Demeter? You don't like me smashing your pumpkins?" Pan said in a mocking tone. "Well how about this?"

Pan then held up a crystal, which caused it to catch the sun's rays, which started to burn the crops! Before the fire did anymore damage, Demeter sent rain to extinguish it. Once the fire died down, the goddess looked angrily at Pan.

"For what you have done, you must be punished!"

The goddess then pointed her finger at Pan, and turned him into a satyr.

* * *

Later that day, Demeter went home to her daughter, Persephone.

"Persephone! I'm home!" called Demeter, but there was no answer.

"Persephone? Persephone!"

* * *

Away from home, Persephone, and her best friend Minthe, a green skined nymph with long, wavy light green hair and violet eyes, were exploring.

"Percy, are you sure this is safe?" asked Minthe, who, along with Pesephone, was standing before a large gap

"Of course it is, Minty! Now come on, I promise we'll get across safely," said Persephone, as she held out her hand.

"Alright, if you say so."

Persephone and Minthe then flew across and landed on a ledge.

"See, I told you we'd be-"

The ledge then stared to crack.

"...fine?"

The two girls then screamed from the top of their lungs as they started to fall. The soon landed on the ground and sighed in relief.

"That was wild! Let's do it again!" exclaimed Minthe.

Persephone just chuckled. Before she could answer her, Pesephone heard her mother calling her name.

"Uh oh," said Minthe

"Not again," whined Persephone. "C'mon. Let's go."

* * *

"Persephone! Thank goodness your safe!" said Demeter, as she hugged her daughter tightly.

"Mother, you're choking me...again!"

"Sorry dear, but you know I don't like you going off like that."

"I know, I'm sorry."

"Well, I suppose it's fine, just as long as your safe. Come, let's go home."

"Yes, Mother."

"Bye, Percy!" said Minthe.

"Bye, Minty!" replied the young goddess.

* * *

That night, while her mother was asleep, Persephone looked out her window, and gazed at the stars.

"Star light, Star bight, First star I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might, Have the wish I wish tonight!" said Persephone as she closed her eyes. "I wish I could have a real adventure, without my mother worrying about me so much."

After she made her wish, Persephone went to bed. Little did she know, her big adventure would be just around the corner.


	5. Runaway Persephone

**Runaway Persephone**

* * *

The next day, while Demeter was tending to the Harvest, she asked Persephone to go pick some flowers, to which she relunctaly obeyed.

"Thanks for helping me, Minty." said Persephone.

"No problem, Percy. You know how I love flowers. Which is kinda ironic for you, since you're the goddess of Spring." replied Minthe.

"Ha, ha, ha. Like I haven't heard _that _one before."

Minthe just laughed at her friend.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, the ground began to shake.

"Oh great. Here comes the hot head himself!" said Minthe, a large, black chariot came out of the Earth, with Hades in it.

Hades got out of the chariot and started walking towards the girls. He was about to say something to Persephone, but she interrupted him.

"If your looking for my mother, she's tending the gardens.'

"Thanks." replied Hades as he poofed out. The smoke caused Persephone and Minthe to cough.

"The smoke'll become a health hazerd someday." said Persephone.

"Tell me about it." replied Minthe. "What do you think it is this time?"

"Probably the same thing every year: Letting it snow, so the humans will die and so it'll increase his buisness."

"Good point."

Suddenly, Minthe felt something hit her.

"Ow!" she exclaimed.

"What's wrong?" asked Persephone.

"Something hit me! If it was that pesky Cupid again..."

"Minty!"

"I'm serious, Persephone! Oh, great the hot head's back!"

Suddenly, Minthe's expression softened when she saw Hades. Luckily, Persephone didn't notice.

"Let me guess, she said no." said Persephone.

"Yep." replied Hades, as he was about to return to his chariot.

_"This my chance to get away from Mother. She'll never think of looking for me in the Underworld." _thought the goddess.

"Um, Minty, how about you pick some flowers over there, and I'll pick some over here. You know how Mother loves marigold."

"Well, okay." replied Minthe, before leaving.

"Hades! I can't believe I'm about to say this, but ya gotta help me!" exclaimed Persephone.

"And I can't believe I'm about to ask you this, but why?"

"It's my mother! She won't leave me alone! Can I please go with you to the Underworld for, say, a year or two?"

"So, let me get this straight: You want to come with me, to the Underworld, just to get away from your mother?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

Hades rubbed his long chin thoughtfully as he considered her proposal.

"Alright, c'mon, climb in."

"Really, you'll let me come?" Persephone looked shocked, but pleased.

"What can I say, I'm a sucker for a pretty face. Now quit with the yakaty-yak and get in the chariot already."

Persephone then climbed into the chariot, and off she and Hades went to the Underworld.

* * *

Later that day, Minthe came back with some marigold.

"Percy, I'm back!"

Minthe gasped and dropped the flowers when Persephone wouldn't answer.

"Persephone? Persephone!"

Minthe then went back to tell Demeter what had happened.


End file.
